Whitney McQueen
Whitney McQueen '- siedemnastoletnia córka Białej Królowej z baśni ''Alicja w Krainie Czarów autorstwa Lewisa Carrolla. Uczęszcza do Baśnioceum Ever After High. W konflikcie przeznaczeń opowiada się po stronie Royalsów, ponieważ jest zdania, iż nie powinna się sprzeciwiać swojemu przeznaczeniu. Ponadto chce kontynuować rodzinną tradycję i pragnie zostać następną Białą Królową. Urodziła się i wychowała w Krainie Czarów. Pasjami dziewczyny jest muzyka, moda, media społecznościowe, podróże, seksuologia, oraz popkultura, którą jest zafascynowana od dawna. Jej współlokatorką jest Desire II Von Duchess - córką Księżnej, która jest jednocześnie jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Przyjaźni się również z Su Hua Lam - córką Mulan, z baśni pod tym samym tytułem oraz z Luke Glass, ... i swoim chłopakiem - Blake'iem. Jej przyjaciółki to także Ashlynn Ella, Meeshell Mermaid oraz Darling Charmnig. Jej ulubionym przedmiotem jest Baśniowe projektowanie, zaś najmniej lubianym jest Grimmnastyka. Jest posiadaczką białej kotki perskiej imieniem Chessie. Ciekawostką jest to, że zanim Zła Królowa rzuciła urok na Krainę Czarów, uczyła się w Wonderland High, razem z Desire. Pomimo, iż nie popiera teorii Rebelsów, do samych osób nic nie ma, jest zdania, że każdy powinien samodzielnie podejmować decyzje i nie ma zamiaru ich przekonywać do podpisania Księgi Legend, w dodatku, stara się utrzymywać z nimi przyjacielskie stosunki. KLIK Postać jest robiona na podstawie autorki. Osobowość Zainteresowania '''Moda 'Muzyka' 'Aktorstwo' 'Podróże' 'Seksuologia' Whitney jest zafascynowana miłością, w szerokim pojęciu tego słowa. Zarówno uczuciową, jak i cielesną. Należy do niewielkiego odsetka osób interesujących się tym tematem, który poniekąd jest uznawany za kontrowersyjny. Sama księżniczka twierdzi, że miłość cielesna jest czymś naturalnym w życiu każdego człowieka i nie powinna być tematem tabu. Uważa, że powinno mówić się o tym więcej, również w szkole, aby zapewnić pewnego rodzaju ochronę dla tych, którzy są zdecydowani, chcą pójść o krok dalej i uświadomić ich, co należy robić i czego nie robić, aby w żaden sposób nie skończyło się to czymś przykrym dla obu stron. Dziewczyna interesuje się szeroko pojętą seksualnością, potrzebami seksualnymi, a także ich zaburzeniami lub całkowitym brakiem i dużo czyta na ten temat, dowiadując się nowych rzeczy. 'Media społecznościowe' Social media to jedno z uzależnień Whitney. Prawie nigdy nie rozstaje się z telefonem i nieustannie jest w niego zapatrzona, zazwyczaj scrollując Instagrama, na którym dorobiła się około siedmiuset obserwujących, których ciągle jej przybywa. Poza Instagramem, często udziela się na innych portalach, lecz nie tak chętnie i aktywnie. Stara się być na bieżąco ze wszystkimi nowinkami, w obawie, że coś istotnego mogłoby ją ominąć. Ze względu na przywiązanie Whitney do wirtualnej rzeczywistości, niektórym z jej bliskich brakuje obecności następczyni Białej Królowej, zwłaszcza w przypadkach, gdy ktoś prosi ją o radę w jakiejś kwestii. Mimo to, Whitney potrafi wykorzystać to w dobry sposób, informując swoich przyjaciół o nowinkach ze świata, które a nuż, mogłyby ich zainteresować. 'Popkultura' 'Szachy' Wygląd Whitney, jak na dziewczynę z Krainy Czarów, jest dość wysoka, mierzy ponad 170 centymetrów wzrostu. Jej skóra jest jasna i nieskazitelna. Na prawym policzku dziewczyny widnieje mały pieprzyk, a na lewym - znamię w kształcie białego serduszka. Oczy dziewczyny są w kolorze morskim, często można zaobserwować, że w zależności od nastroju lub pory roku, ich kolor się zmienia na przydymiony błękit. Jej rzęsy z natury są ciemne i długie. Usta zaś, są dość wydatne, a tzw. łuk kupidyna nie jest mocno podkreślony i mają kolor brzoskwiniowy, za to kości policzkowe są dość wysokie. Ponadto, ma dołeczki w policzkach, które bardzo dobrze widać, zwłaszcza gdy się uśmiecha. Włosy dziewczyny są długie i falowane, w kolorze blondu. Bardzo często farbuje, bądź rozjaśnia swoje końcówki, czy też pojedyncze pasemka na kolor pudrowego różu. Zaś brwi, są nieco ciemniejsze i popadają w brąz. Uwielbia wszelkiego rodzaju świecidełka i ozdobną biżuterię, a zwłaszcza chokery, które są nieodłącznym elementem jej stylizacji. Baśń thumb|leftAlicja w Krainie Czarów (ang. Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland) – utwór angielskiego wykładowcy matematyki Charlesa Lutwidge’a Dodgsona (pseudonim Lewis Carroll) opublikowany 4 lipca 1865. Dosłownie angielski tytuł znaczy Przygody Alicji w Krainie Dziwów. Pierwsi polscy tłumacze oddali Wonderland jako Krainę Czarów, chociaż w książce czary nie występują. Książka zachowuje absurdalną logikę snu, jest wypełniona satyrycznymi aluzjami do przyjaciół i wrogów Dodgsona, parodiami szkolnych wierszyków, których uczyły się w XIX wieku brytyjskie dzieci, zawiera także odniesienia lingwistyczne i matematyczne. Utwór jest trudny do sklasyfikowania. Maciej Słomczyński pisze w przedmowie do Alicji w swoim tłumaczeniu, że „jest to zapewne jedyny wypadek w dziejach piśmiennictwa, gdzie jeden tekst zawiera dwie zupełnie różne książki: jedną dla dzieci i drugą dla bardzo dorosłych”. Kontynuacją utworu jest Po drugiej stronie lustra. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice kurwa matka - Biała Królowa, ojciec - Książę z Księcia i Żebraka. Biała Królowa po ślubie z Księciem, musiała objąć władzę w Królestwie swojej matki jako nowa Biała Królowa, bowiem w wyniku spisku została obalona z tronu, została jej powierzona korona, własne królestwo oraz wielka odpowiedzialność, jedni cieszyli się jej szczęściem, a inni życzyli jej śmierci. Od tamtej pory była najmłodszym władcą w Krainie Czarów - miała zaledwie dwadzieścia lat. Po śmierci jej matki, odkryciu prawdziwego przeznaczenia, nie wiedziała co ma zrobić, nie chciała być Królową, nie była na to gotowa, bała się odpowiedzialności. Obalono ją z tronu. Przybrała nową tożsamość i nowe imię, a Kraina Czarów usłyszała o Alicji Liddell. więc, ojciec Whitney opuścił Białą Królową tuż po narodzinach dziewczyny. Królowa została wykorzystana i w rozpaczy poprzysięgła, że nigdy nie zaufa żadnemu mężczyźnie, zwłaszcza temu, dla którego poświęciła tak wiele, nawet własne przeznaczenie, a wszystko co dla niej ważne poświęciła na rzecz wychowania córki - wbrew swojej woli okłamywała ją i do teraz nie wie o istnieniu ojca, choć... nie żyje. 1. Ojciec Whitney mógłby nazywać się Leland (po postaci z "Planety skarbów" Disney'a, to imię zostało po raz pierwszy ujawnione w artbookach z tej bajki), pochodził z rodu Charmingów na białych rumakach i był tytułowym Księciem z baśni o Księciu i Żebrakau (no bo Biała Królowa, nie? XD jak mieć białe dziedzictwo to po całości :v), przed śmiercią uczestniczył w spisku przeciwko Białej Królowej - czyli swojej żonie. 2. Podczas dnia rodziców, Whitney postanawia odwiedzić swoją mamę w jej pałacu, widzi tam: rzeźby przedstawiające białe kaczki w koronach (takie jak rzeźby w Pięknej i Bestii, coś jak to: https://ohmy.disney.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/Belle-and-Statues-in-Beauty-and-the-Beast.jpg), obraz przedstawiający scenę przemiany kaczki w białą narzeczoną, która aż do złudzenia przypomina jej matkę - Białą Królową, w tle widać czarną narzeczoną i jej ojca - Lelanda, który w ręku dzierży miecz skierowany ku monarchini, listy jej matki zaadresowane do Lelanda oraz stare fotografie zakochanych, oraz... białe kaczki, które spacerują po pałacu, m.in. w kuchni 3. Podczas posiłku w jadalni porusza te tematy, lecz Biała Królowa zdaje się być głucha na jej słowa i pomija ten temat Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' Desire II Von Duchess Luke Glass Su Hua Lam Blake Swan ... Meeshell Mermaid Darling Charming Ashlynn Ella 'Znajomi' Alistair Wonderland Apple White Whitney poznała następną Królewnę Śnieżkę podczas pierwszego dnia szkoły, dokładniej na zajęciach przygotowujących do Ceremonii Dziedzictwa. Apple była zachwycona przemową Whitney i od razu po lekcji podeszła do niej i pochwaliła ją za słowność i intelekt. Whitney nie należąc do osób przechwalających się, nie sądziła żeby jej przemowa była jakaś wybitna, ale gorąco podziękowała córce Śnieżki. Ich relacja rozwinęła się na lekcji Zażądania Królestwem, kiedy to Whitney zaproponowała Apple zmiany w jej systemie zarządzania. Wtedy też ukazały się skryte umiejętności przywódcze Whitney i jej umiejętność działania w grupie. Apple odrobinę zazdrości swojej koleżance owych zdolności, wręcz przyznaje wprost, że to White lepiej by się spisała w roli szkolnej gwiazdy. Oprócz owych sytuacji, dziewczyny często rozmawiają o tematach związanych z wypełnianiem ich przeznaczenia. W dodatku, Whitney wielokrotnie dawała Apple rady odnośnie jej koloru włosów oraz pomagała jej w trudnych sytuacjach, za co ta jest jej niezmiernie wdzięczna. Bunny Blanc Cedar Wood Duchess Swan Holly O'Hair Justine Dancer Kitty Cheshire Lizzie Hearts Lizzie będąc córką Królowej Kier, jest także kuzynką Whitney. Ich relacje są odrobinę złożone. Zgodnie z ich przeznaczeniami, powinny ze sobą rywalizować, jednak White została wychowana w duchu miłości i przyjaźni, przez co starała się utrzymywać z Lizzie przyjacielskie stosunki. Odkąd zaczęły uczęszczać do Baśnioceum Ever After High, zrozumiały, że nie muszą być takie same jak ich rodzicielki. Tak jak White przez większość trwania ich relacji robiła wszystko, aby zakopać topór wojenny, tak od rozpoczęcia nauki w Ever After High, Lizzie zaczęła wychodzić z inicjatywą. Pomimo to, że do teraz się przyjaźnią, nie oznacza to, że się nie sprzeczają, głównie przez to, że Whitney jest delikatna, nieśmiała, strachliwa i nigdy w życiu nikogo by nie skrzywdziła, a Lizzie jest wybuchowa, stanowcza, krzykliwa i wyzywająca. Pomimo różnic i odmiennych cech, potrafią się dogadać i wspólnie podjąć decyzję. Crystal Winter Whitney poznała Crystal w filmie Epic Winter. Od tamtego momentu ich przyjaźń zaczęła rozkwitać. Whitney była wprost zachwycona tym, że jej przyjaciółka posiada umiejętność władania śniegiem i lodem, głównie przez to, że jej ulubiona porą roku była właśnie zima. Rosabella Beauty Lilly Bo-Peep Ramona Badwolf Pomimo tego, że przeznaczeniem Ramony jest bycie głównym antagonistą z baśni o Czerwonym Kapturku, Whitney uważa ją za swoją przyjaciółkę. Pewnego dnia, pan Rumpelstiltskin poprosił Whitney, aby poszła zanieść panu Złemu Wilkowi egzaminy końcowe ze Sztuki Nikczemności. Dziewczyna posłusznie wyszła z klasy, jednakże w sali od Sztuki Nikczemności zastała jedynie Ramonę, która wybałuszyła oczy na jej widok. Pytała się, co robi taka grzeczna lalunia na lekcjach dla przyszłych antagonistów. Whitney wytłumaczyła jej, że przyszła doręczyć ważne dokumenty dla jej ojca, po czym spytała, gdzie podziali się wszyscy uczniowie. Córka Złego Wilka odparła z niezadowoleniem, że cała klasa poszła na wagary i tylko ona została, bo to są lekcje jej ojca i nie może ich przegapić. White pokiwała głową w geście zrozumienia i usiadła na krześle. Obie czekały na pana Złego Wilka i aby zabić czas zaczęły rozmawiać. Whitney pochwaliła ubrania Ramony, po czym ta odwdzięczyła się tym samym, Po chwili, zaczęły rozmawiać o swoich przeznaczeniach i zainteresowaniach. Po upływie trzydziestu minut, w sali zjawił się pan Zły Wilk, który zastał rozmawiające w najlepsze i śmiejące się Ramonę i Whitney. Od tamtego dnia, dziewczyny uwielbiają ze sobą rozmawiać i spędzć wspólnie czas. Melody Piper 'Miłość' Blake Swan 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Whitney jest biała kotka perska o imieniu Chessie. Jest ona równie wyrafinowana i dystyngowana, co jej właścicielka. W Dragon Games posiada smoka imieniem Pawn. Pierwsze cztery litery imienia kotki można przetłumaczyć z angielskiego na szachy, zaś imię smoka z j.angielskiego oznacza pionek. Zajęcia *Księżniczko-logia *Korono-logia *Debaty *Muzyka *Uczniowska Rada Królewska *Królewska ekonomia *Magia natury *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta *Zaawansowane Zaloty *Grimmnastyka *Ratowanie Damy w Opałach *Historia Wielkich Opowieści *Koronomatematyka *Zarządzanie Królestwem Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftSzlachetna - Whitney jest stuprocentowym Royalsem. Chce podążać za swoim przeznaczeniem jako następna Biała Królowa. Uważa, że jeżeli ktoś nie gra pozytywnej roli w swojej historii i nie jest mu pisane szczęśliwe zakończenie to powinno się to traktować jak przedstawienie teatralne. Wchodzisz na scenę, odgrywasz rolę i schodzisz. Jest to jej taka "teoria". Jest zdania, że powinno się kultywować rodzinne tradycje i jeżeli jest komuś pisane pozytywne zakończenie baśni i nie powinno się tego wypierać ani unikać. Pomimo to, dziewczyna wspiera Rebelsów i nie chce z nimi rywalizować. 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portraylas thumb|left|210px Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Pierwsze cztery litery jej imienia są częścią słowa white ''co z języka angielskiego oznacza ''biały, zaś jej nazwisko nawiązuje do White Queen - czyli Białej Królowej, jej matki. *Jej znak zodiaku to Lew. *Przedrostek ''Mc ''w jej nazwisku może sugerować, że ma celtyckie, bądź irlandzkie korzenie. *Ulubionym kolorem Whitney jest różowy. *Pomimo swojego dziedzictwa i chęci wypełnienia przeznaczenia, w odróżnieniu od swojej matki ma ciemniejsze włosy niż ona, co nakłoniło ją do rozjaśniania ich na końcach. *Dwa razy złamała prawą nogę. *Ulubioną liczbą Whitney jest 18. *Ma arachnofobię. *Nie umie pływać, ani jeździć na rowerze. *Jej ulubione dania to lazania i spaghetti. Ogólnie bardzo lubi dania kuchni włoskiej. *Pochodzi z Krainy Czarów. *Jako postać z Krainy Czarów, potrafi frygidrygać. *Ulubioną częścią garderoby Whitney jest obuwie, posiada pokaźną kolekcję, z czego najbardziej lubi te na wysokiej, grubej podeszwie lub koturnie. Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria Whitney ID by Amity.Gala.jpg Whitney & Pawn by Amity.Gala.jpg|Whitney i jej smok - Pawn Whitney moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Od Rochi mouscedes ♥ Whitney by Rochi.jpg|Od Rochi mouscedes ♥ Whitney ID by A.G.jpg|Whitney First Chapter Desia i Whit na święta TrochęNieOstreAleSzczegół.jpeg|Od Rochi mouscedes ♥ Whitney Epic Winter by Amity.Gala.jpg|Whitney Epic Winter Whitney moodboard by A.G.jpg Whitney projekt msp.jpg|Projekt Whitney Birthday Ball Whitney symbol.jpg|Od Rochi mouscedes ♥ Whit,Renee,Desia i Schola w jakimś dziwnym stylu.jpg|Od Rochi mouscedes ♥ Whitney LD by A.G.jpg|Whitney Legacy Day Whitney NMF by A.G.jpg|Whitney Neverland Music Festival Whitney projekt by A.G.jpg|Projekt nowego wyglądu Whitney Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Amity.Gala Kategoria:Szlachetni Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Alicja w Krainie Czarów